fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Cosmetta
}} Cosmetta is Rosalina's older sister and was estranged from her sister before she was even born. The two were eventually reunited thanks to the events of Super Mario Bros: Multiverse Degeneration. Unlike her sister, who watches over the universe and protects it, she has orders to destroy certain sections. Although the two have their arguments over this, it is generally agreed that she is right most of the time. She lives at the Cosmic Lighthouse, a floating asteroid with a lighthouse on it. The beam on the lighthouse flashes red when it finds a planet that needs to be destroyed. Despite having this job, she is extremely bad at it, never learning how to use the Black Hole Gun properly and often misfires before hitting the planet she meant to. This implied to be the reason why black holes appear in Super Mario Galaxy and Super Mario Galaxy 2. Personality Cosmetta is far more energetic than her sister, often over confident in her own abilities to the point where even Waluigi and Wario think she is too self centered. Although she misses her mother, she never displays this sorrow to anyone beyond her sister. She likes to bite her fingers for some reason and usually has a couple teeth marks on her pointer finger. She likes to joke around with others, which often doesn't go well with some people. Despite this, she has made quick friendships in her short time knowing the Mario circle. She tends to make friends with villains more often than not, which has made Mario very skeptical of her true intentions... There is no question about her morality though, ultimately. She simply wants to have fun and reconnect with a world she thought forgot her. She makes mistakes and learns from them, and even with her mischevous personality she never wants to harm anybody. Powers and Abilities Like her sister, she can protect herself in a bubble, although these have more averse effects. When Mario or Luigi attempt to jump on her, she will form a red bubble that takes away a hit point from them and then cover her mouth as if she didn't intend to do that. She can also levitate and fly like her sister and is often way more show-boaty about it. She has the ability to speak via telepathy as well. Unlike Rosalina, who is skilled with her wand, Cosmetta is terrible at aiming and using her Black Hole Gun. Appearances ''Super Mario Maker Phi Appears as a Mystery Costume. Nintendo 30 Appears as a Mystery Costume in a couple of games. Super Mario: Elemental Journey Appears as a starting playable character and the game starts with her introduction. She warps Khrysalis through a black hole, accidently setting up the conflict for the game. While snarky and combative to even her allies, she means well and helps to save the day. She is one of the slower characters on the game and creates black holes through a chargeable attack. She can also gain power through Earth Stars. Super Wario Odyssey Cosmetta reappears in ''Super Wario Odyssey as a major NPC in the Ruined Kingdom, where she lays claim to the destroyed kingdom, and imposes a tax on Wario since it's her property. The tax requires half of what Wario earns, so Wario must find a way to get the tax off him. ''Super Mario Spikers Cosmetta appears as a playable character in ''Super Mario Spikers, appearing as a Defensive-type captain. She wears a crimson tank top with matching shorts, similar to the outfits the other female Mario characters wear in other sports games. Her team emblem is a blue, crescent moon similar to her earings and brooch, and her theme is Karutrock. ''Mario Kart: V² Circuit Cosmetta appears as a starting racer in ''Mario Kart: V² Circuit. She is a heavyweight with a large size. She has great speed, average acceleration, average handling and poor traction. ''Mario Kart: Infinity Remix Cosmetta appears in ''Mario Kart: Infinity Remix as a starting character. She is a crusier character, meaning that it has fairly high speed and weight stats, though her acceleration and handling are rather poor. She also has pretty low traction, but very good mini-turbo. Additionally, she has a course based on herself, Black Hole Garden. It is set in deep space and has several black holes surrounding the track. Black holes can also appear within the course to suck in players, resulting in Lakitu needing to rescue them. Her Cosmic Lighthouse can also be seen in the background. Relationships Rosalina The two have their differences and will sometimes get into debates about the ethics of her job. The two are often shown on friendly terms. Mario Actually kind of despises him. She doesn't like all the attention he gets and is jealous of the close friendship Rosalina and Mario have. Mario doesn't seem to notice her envy but is quick to jump on her if he feels she's doing something wrong/evil. Bowser Although Bowser didn't open up to her until later, the two have become very quick friends to the annoyance of Rosalina and Mario. She likes hanging out with the Koopalings, even if they don't like her teasing (Lavora hates her guts). Koopa Kid In the same vein as Bowser, Koopa Kid and Cosmetta have become quick friends and have bonded over their pasts of seemingly being abandoned by their families. Koopa Kid actually harbors a secret precocious crush on her, unbeknownst to her. Wario Initially found him repulsive but warmed up to him over the fake games she was in. Sometimes she will challenge Wario to a race or arm wrestling match and is a very sore loser when she looses. Princess Lily Likes to hang out with her from time to time and finds that she is very easy to talk to. Slanito She didn't take him seriously at all during Super Mario: Elemental Journey but learned to respect him during the ensuing boss fight. She finds his eating habits deplorable and doesn't understand how he, a mere Toad, became so powerful. That said, she is intrigued by some of the recent stuff he's been saying... Naluigi Finds him super annoying. She follows Poopbutt Koopa's parody Twitter about him. Naluigi doesn't seem to understand Cosmetta's contempt for him though. Also Naluigi always hates it when she mentions those Twitter posts because he finds them extremely annoying. She can be kind of a jerk and Luigi doesnt really like her for it. amiibo Gallery Cosmetta.png|Cosmetta's default design by Exotoro. Cosmetta_RosalinaColorScheme.png|Cosmetta with Rosalina's color scheme. Mystery Mushroom Cosmetta.png|Cosmetta as a costume in Super Mario Maker. PaperCosmetta.png|Paper Cosmetta by . PaperCosmettaMagic.png|Paper Cosmetta using Black Hole Magic by . MiniCosmetta.png|Mini Cosmetta by . Rosalina cosmetta.png|Smash Cosmetta by . Cosmettasketch ziegs.png|Cosmetta by . CosmicClone CosmettaEJ.png|A Cosmic Clone of Cosmetta. CosmettaIcon_SMEJ.png|Cosmetta's character portrait in Super Mario: Elemental Journey. Cosmetta Spikers.png|Cosmetta in Super Mario Spikers. Cosmetta by Tigzon.png|Cosmetta as done by CosmettaNewPainted.png|New painted artwork as done by Trivia *Cosmetta is taller than Rosalina by a few mere centimeters, which she is very happy about and likes to gloat about constantly. *Cosmetta's red hair is a reference to young Rosalina's hair as seen in the Storybook. *Cosmetta is one of the few confirmed characters to be LGBT in the Mario universe. Category:Exotoro's Characters Category:Characters designed by Exotoro Category:Exotendo Category:Females Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Characters Category:Deities Category:Anti-Villain Category:The Rosalina Family Category:Super Mario: Elemental Journey Category:Super Wario Odyssey Category:Mario Kart: V² Circuit Category:Super Smash Bros. Discord Category:Homosexual Characters Category:Princesses